Toys and Lightbulbs
by EricaX
Summary: How did Quackerjack and Megavolt meet? How did they end up so close when they hated each other at first? This is my take on how they got together. Goes along with my other stories. Slash. QuackerjackXMegavolt in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Toys and Lightbulbs

Author's Note: This is simply how Megavolt and Quackerjack met and eventually started their relationship. This has just been how I believe they met. More than likely I'll have to include parts from the actual show, so I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate from that. It's being based mainly on memory.

YES! This first part is taken from the flashback in Electrifying Memories. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you!

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Disney...Though I wish the Fearsome Five were mine...;;

--

There was a cackle in the air just outside the candy store in St. Canard. It was around midnight and most citizens of the city were sleeping. Quackerjack, the demented toymaker and once owner of Quackerjack Toys, however, was suffering from a nasty sweet tooth. Of course, what better way to take care of a sweet tooth than to steal as much candy as possible?

The jester walked down the aisles of candy, picking this and that and stuffing it into his pockets. His crazed eyes then landed on Ducky's Candy Bombs. He chuckled with glee.

"Oooh...I love these!" he giggled and started grabbing as many as he could. There was a sudden burst of noise from the back of store, which made the jester look back, frowning. His eyes widened when a darkened from in the dimly lit store rammed straight into him, hitting his elbow.

With a squeak, Quackerjack landed on his feet thanks to his quick reflexes, however, his candy bombs fell to the floor.

"Hey! Do you mind! ?Geez, can't a clown have a sweet tooth!?" Quackerjack had pouted as he watched some of the candy bombs fall out of his hands. Megavolt rubbed his head, which had hit Quackerjack's elbow when they hit.

"Shut it, clown! I'm on important bussiness!" hissed Megavolt. Megavolt then did a double take. "H-Hey...You're a clown..."

"He's a smart one, hon" came the high pitched voice of Mr. Banana Brain. Megavolt just blinked at the doll.

"Get out of my way!" snarled Megavolt, his mind going back to his task at hand.

"Why should I!? You were the one who bumped into me, so you should be the one to leave!" retorted Quackerjack with a toothy grin. Megavolt growled under his breath.

"Listen...if you don't leave my sight in five seconds, I'm gonna be feasting on roast duck!" he snickered, bringing up his hand and allowing a few sparks to fly from them.

"Ahhh...So you're Megavolt. I've heard so much about you..." replied Quackerjack smoothly. His voice and posture was so calm, it made Megavolt want to strangle him.

"Yeah? And who are you!? The Demented Clown of St. Canard!?"  
"Ha!!" Quackerjack took a few moments to laugh hysterically. "I wish!! No...I'm known as Quackerjack, the crazed toymaker!!"

"Toymaker!?"

Quackerjack nodded with a piercing smile that seemed almost unreal and eyes that bore into the rodent's brain. It made Megavolt look away as he forced away a shiver. "Well, you're still in my way! Now beat it!!" With that, Megavolt attempted to pass Quackerjack, but the jester stuck out his foot and tripped him. Megavolt fell with hard onto the ground. He groaned at he stood up. "That's it!"

He shot a strong electrical current at the jester, who half screamed, half laughed at the senseation of being electicuted. Once it was over, Quackerjack looked down at himself to see his entire outfit devoid of color, for it was now a crisp gray color. His sleeves were fringed and showed a hint of dying fire on them.

"That wasn't very nice, Jack!" cried Quackerjack in anger. His outfit was ruined.

Megavolt shrugged uncaringly. "Not my problem!" He then pushed past the fried jester and ran out the door.

Quackerjack pulled out his Mr. Banana Brain doll, glaring after the rodent. "Oooh, he's going to have to be taught a lesson, that boy..."

--

The lights seemed to flicker on and off constantly for a while in the Lighthouse on the edge of St. Canard. Any onlookers would claim that the place looked as though it was about to blow up due to the light that was emitting from it.

But deep inside the Lighthouse a very happy rodent who was currently beaming with pride as he over looked his latest achievement.

"Oh! Look everyone! Look at this utter brilliance!!" cried out Megavolt. Of course, he was refferring to the collection of lightbulbs and other home appliances in the room. He raised his arms high in triumph. "Isn't it amazing!? I finally managed to get this coffee machine to work!!" He grabbed the machine and kissed it affectionately, then placed it back on the kitchen counter. "It took me eleven tries, but I finally managed to do it! Just a little bit of re-wiring...some fried gears...and vuala!! It's a _**sensation**_!!"

Complete silence filled the room and he looked around at his fellow lumianries. "Well! I would have asumed you'd all be more happy for me!!" More silence. Megavolt then turned his attention to a single lightbulb not far away from him. "What's that Circuity!? You're proud of me!? Oh! I thank you _SO_ much!" He kissed the lightbulb a moment later, cradling it in his arms. He turned to all the rest of the electronics around him. "See!? Now that wasn't so hard for Circuity! That's all I'm asking!" He glared at them all.

His doorbell suddenly rang. The rodent blinked at the front door as though it had turned to jello in front of his eyes. "Is Ding-Dong going balastic again?" he mutteredm remebering the last time his door bell had rung. He went to the door and opened it up, only to come face to face with a grinning Quackerjack. Megavolt jumped back a good six feet at the sight.

"What do you want!?" he demanded.

Quackerjack just stood there with his hands behind his back and large innocent smile on his face. "Nothing really. I just came here to show you something that I know you'd be fascinated in" giggled the jester. He grabbed Megavolt's empty hand, since his other one still held the lightbulb, and took him outside. Megavolt allowed the colorfully dressed pyshco to pull him along. "Go up the steps" instructed Quackerjack. Megavolt looked up and saw a large tank of some kind. It wasn't glass so he wasn't able to see what was inside it. He glowered at the jester, yet did as he was told, afraid of what the insane duck would do if he disobeyed. Quackerjack walked up behind him and once they were at the top, Megavolt looked down to see the tank was filled with water. He turned to Quackerjack and asked, annoyed, "Why'd you bring me up here!? This is just water!!"

"Exactly" hissed Quackerjack and he stuck his foot out and kicked Megavolt's ankles. The trip made Megavolt loose his balance and fall into the tank of water with a yelp. As soon as the electrical rodent hit the water, his body convusled with pain and he cried out as he short circuited.

A moment later, Megavolt burst out from the surface of the water and glared back up at Quackerjack who was doubled over with laughter. "That's what you get for ruining my fun the other night at the candy store!" he called down to the rodent.

"Oooh...You're going to pay for that!!" seethed Megavolt.

--

The two most insane villains of St. Canard, Megavolt and Quackerjack, loathed each other to no end. They scoffed at each other, argued, bickered, hissed at, threw things at each other, kicked, slapped, tormented...

Everytime they would meet, they would ridicule each other, picking out their worst of faults and throwing them at each other's faces.

"At least I know what time of day it is, Sparky!!" spat Quackerjack when Megavolt had burnt his teddy bear to singes.

"_**Don't call me SPARKY!!"**_ screamed Megavolt in utter rage.

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparkyyyyy!!" giggled Quackerjack as he hopped around the furious rodent. The jester quickly dodged a bolt of electricty that Megavolt had thrown at him. A moment later, the jester was sitting atop a rocking horse, a slingshot in his hands as the clown started to shoot marbles at the rodent.

"Stop it!!' demanded Megavolt as he tried his best to dodge them. Several of them hit him. Megavolt just wanted to know how the jester did it. Where the hell did that rocking horse come from!? That's what he wanted to know!

Quackerjack was doubled over with laughter when a hand suddenly caught his and electricity shot through him, making his eyes go wide in pain as it lasted several minutes. When it ended, Quackerjack shook his head, his outfit devoid of color again. Megavolt was gone, having run away.

It soon appeared to the two villains how very similar they were. Neither admitted it. They barely acknowledged it to themselves, but they both knew it was true. Since the two of them hated each other so much, they took it upon themselves to watch the other's every move.

Quackerjack tried ruining the Whiffle Boy contest. Megavolt brought a groupful of appliences to life. Quackerjack's Mr. Banana Brain doll was haunted by Paddywhack. Megavolt's giant horse shoe power collector backfired on him.

As the years slowly passed, the more each other began to realize how similar their ideas were. Not to mention how much more deadlier their plans could be if they were combined...

--

Quackerjack whistled as he tampered with the doll that was in his hands. He wanted to doll to look like a ballerina so that little girls would fall in love with it. But at the same time, he wanted to doll to have a spin to it. So, he had decided that whenever the doll was squeezed, the ballerina's cute face turned into a nasty monster face. "IT'll make little girls scream...Out of pleasure of course..." He threw his head back and laughed.

There was a knock on his door. Quackerjack looked up and blinked at it. Odd. That's never happened before. He jumped off his bean bag chair and threw the ballerina doll to the side. he opened the door. His eyes widened as he gave out a childish gasp.

"Darkwing Duck! What are you doing here!? I didn't do anything, I swear!!" he whimpered, pulling down on his hat.

The duck in front of his glared at him. The duck wore a red hat and yellow suit instead of purple. And his mask was black. "I am not Darkwing Duck..." hissed the duck with pure vengance.

"Y-you're not!?" squeaked the jester.

"No...I am known...as Negaduck" was the sharp reply.

"Negaduck?" repeated Quackerjack, repeating the name in his head several times.

"Yes, and I have a proposition for you, Quacky..."

Quackerjack raised his eyebrow's intruiged.

--

AN: I wonder what Negs could possibly have in store for Quacky. Of course, its obvious, or at least, should be if you are familiar with the show. But for those who aren't, this is a cliffhanger.

YES! That first part is taken from the flashback in Electrifying Memories. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you!

--


	2. Chapter 2

Toys and Lightbulbs

Chapter 2

Negaduck glared at the rodent who was in front of him. For the last five minutes he was trying to get the electrified genius' attention. Megavolt was the rooftop of a large building which had a large neon sign on the top. The rodent was tyring his best to save all of his fellow luminaries from their terrible fate. He did this often, seeing as how so many were enslaved.

Negaduck cleared his throat, debating whether or not to bring out his chainsaw. "Hey! I'm talking to you!!" he hissed.

To his surprise, Megavolt replied. "I know you are, but that doesn't mean I have to repsond."

It took the evil felon a moment to register what he said, but when he did, his scowl deepened. "Listen, you knob! I have a propostion for you!"

"Do you? That's nice. Not interested though." Megavolt said arily.

"I don't think so...Sparky" sneered Negaduck. Moments later he took a step back, Megavolt now up in his face, scowling. He'd stood, turned around, and gotten into Negaduck's face so fast it surprised him. Megavolt raised a hand, sparks flying from it.

"Don't...call...me..._**Sparky**_!!" he yelled. "Ooh...I hated being called that!!"

"Then how about this" offered Negaduck, giving Megavolt a shove backwards. "If you agree to my propostition, I won't call you Sparky. Much."

Megavolt considered this offer for several minutes, rubbing the lightbulb that was in his hand. "Well...Alright. What is your propostition?"

Negaduck gave him a sinister grin, knowing he was finally getting somewhere. "I want you to join me in taking over St. Canard. I need your electric abilities. I have several other boys in mind. All of us are gathering to take over what we've always wanted."

"What's in it for me?" asked Megavolt, crossing his arms.

"You can have complete control of all the city's electricity..."

Megavolt's eyes widened with awe at the idea. "Oooh...That would be shocking!!"

"Yes...That would be.." mocked Negaduck lightly.

"I'm in! Say...who's the other guys, might I ask?"

"Dr. Bushroot, The Liquidator, and Quackerjack" he answered gurffly, crossing his arms as his patience started to run thin.

Megavolt made a face at the mention of Quackerjack. "Great, that wad of useless material is going to be involved..." he growled sourly.

Negaduck didn't seem to notice Megavolt's revulsion. Maybe he did and simply didn't care, but the two of them quickly left the rooftop.

"Oh! Wait!! My fellow lumianries!!" cried Megavolt as he ran back to the back of the sign and grabbed his bag of lightbulbs.

--

The room was small and the air was thick with a perturbed sense of fear and curiousity. The room was bare save for a large window that was to the left of them and a desk and chair in front of them. Sitting in the chair was a angry looking mallard who was tampering with a small gun.

Megavolt shifted from foot to foot as he waited. He didn't even know what he was waiting for. Negaduck showed no indication that he even knew Megavolt was there. He just kept tinkering with the gun, which Megavolt couldn't help but wonder who it was for. Him!? He hoped not.

It was then that the door opened and Megavolt blinked at who walked in. It was a thin, lean duck, but oddly enough, was a dark green. Instead of hair the duck had purple foilage with three anthers sprouting out. His hands were shaped like leaves and his feet looked more like roots. Megavolt couldn't decide if the man was a duck or a pansy.

"Ah, Dr. Bushroot. How lovely of you to join us..." welcomed Negaduck darkly. Bushroot wrung his hands together and gulped.

"My pleasure, N-Negaduck" he squeaked, looking from side to side frantically.

Megavolt and Bushroot looked at each other, looking up and down at the other.

"Ah, you two obviously have never met" pointed out Negaduck. "Bushroot, I want you to meet Megavolt. Megavolt, this is Bushroot. The two of you are going to be working together along with Liquidator and Quackerjack, who should be here shortly."

Bushroot and Megavolt both stared off into space for several minutes until the door opened once again. All eyes were on the door as the colorfully dressed Quackerjack bounced through the door, giggling madly, his eyes crossed and his buck teeth sticking out.

Megavolt scowled at the jester, who had yet to see him. Without seeing who he was messing with, Quackerjack wrapped his arms around them and cried out jovially, "So, when is this party starting!?"

Negaduck gave a snort. "We're waiting for Liquidator" was all he said, his attaneiton still on his gun.

Quackerjack sniffed, knowing he wasn't going to get any further with the duck. He looked over at Bushroot and looked him up and down. "You're green" he stated the obvious.

Bushroot nodded mockingly. "I know."

"Play too much with the paint?" Quackerjack asked sincerely, playing with the doctor's foilage. Bushroot slapped his hand away and glared.

"No. I experimented on myself and now I'm a half plant, half duck mutant" he explained with confidence.

"Ah, not a game I'd be interested in, but a game none the less!" he cackled. Bushroot just gave him a look of confusion, not sure of what happened next. Quackerjack then looked over to see Megavolt and cringed, retracting his arm away as Megavolt glared at him. "Ohh...It's you..." His voice went to jovial to rude in seconds.

The two villains scowled at each other for several minutes, making Bushroot nervous as he backed away from them.

"Shocking to you here" hissed Megavolt.

"Not as shocking as it is to see you!" laughed Quackerjack, throwing his head back and laughing, stomping his foot.

"Did someone call for service, because the Liquidator is at your service!!" came a loud deep voice from the door. Again, everyone looked at the door to see a dog made entirely of water. Bushroot had met Liquidator once breifly, therefore wasn't nearly as shocked as Quackerjack or Megavolt.

Megavolt's eyes widened. "You stay away from me you watery freak!!" he shouted, pointing at Liquidator and backing away. "I'll short circuit!!"

"_**SHUDDUP!!" **_screamed Negaduck from his chair. All four of them snapped to attention. They all stood in a line in front of Negaduck's desk. The order they stood in was Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack.

That was basically how it all started. The Fearsome Five was born. All five villains had the potentional to be a nasty force for the team, which they soon found out. But with all their powers and success, also came problems.

Liquidator and Megavolt obviously weren't close. They were on friendly ground, but obviously stayed away from each other at most costs. Mainly due to Megavolt's insistance.

Bushroot on the other hand, found Liquidator to be a most valuebale ally. The two of them worked together most of the time, seeing as how they worked so well together. Which meant Quackerjack and Megavolt ended up being stuck together.

"Stupid twig. Heaven forbid if he let me be his partner! He just wants to play with Liquidator!!' whined Quackerjack many times when he and Megavolt would get paired up.

"Oh, would you stop you're whining!? I'm sick of it!"

"Too bad, Tad!!" squeaked Mr. Banana Brain. Megavolt regarded the doll evenly.

"I'll roast you" he threatened the doll.

"Noo!" screeched Quackerjack, clutching the banana doll close.

--

It was one particular night that changed them both enitrely. It had been pouring down rain and storming all day long, which never boded well with the crazed jester. Rain meant no playing outside. No playing outside meant being cooped up inside with nothing to do. Sure, he could make more toys, but Quackerjack was known for his short attention span, and therefore always had to change what he was doing. He couldn't simply sit there and work on something for too long. "All work and no play makes Quackerjack a dull boy" he countlessly reminded himself.

A door slammed. Quackerjack looked up and realized it was his own door. A lot of people were using his door these days. Which was simply baffling.

He went to the front of his lair to see that it was Megavolt, who was panting for breath as though he'd just ran a thousand miles. Quackerjakc looked at skeptically. He had brought the rodent to his lair on several occasions for their boss' plans, but that by no means meant that Megacolt could simply waltz in whenever he pleased.

"What are you doing here!?" he demanded. Megavolt looked up from his panting and blinked.

"Ummm...Good question..." he looked around himself, trying to remember what his fried brain had forgotten. "Oh, I know!" he cried, raising a finger. "I ran into Darkwing. He foiled my plan again to try and save the newest electro battery. Didn't help that when he chased me it started to pour down rain. I guess this was just the first place I saw for cover..."

"Darkwing was chasing you!?" he growled. "That means he could follow you and learn were my hideout is!! Good going!!"

Silence filled the lair as neither knew what to do or say next. Megavolt moaned. "I hate being short circuited. I always feel pathetic and useless...and just darn right tired and depressed."

Quackerjack was about to make a quip remark about that as he turned aorund and crossed his arms, but a hint of sympathy touched the crazed jester. It was odd. He couldn't help feeling that way. He almost didn't notice it since it felt so natural. Why get angry at somone who was dealing with the same problem as yourself? Both he and Megavolt were depressed, tired, and darn right unhappy. Why make it worse?

"You know, since you're here and its still raining, you might as well crash here. Go ahead, you can have couch" offered Quackerjack to the rodent's surprise. Megavolt considered the offer for a few minutes while Quackerjack started whistling an off key tune, bouncing over to a large pile of toys.

Megavolt sat down at Quackerjack's couch, only to get attacked by a teddy bear. With a yelp, he scooched back to the other side of the couch and threw the bear to the other side of the room, where it exploded a moment later.

Quackerjack didn't seem at all fazed by what happened. He was sitting on his rocking horse, content for the moment. In his arms was his ballerina doll, which he was adding final touches to.

"So..." mumbled Megavolt, feeling the effects of the silence. Quackerjack turned his crazy eyed gaze towards him.

"Yes?" he giggled.

Megavolt shrugged. "Just thought I'd get some conversation in here..."

Quackerjack did a back flip off the rocking horse and ran into the other room. Megavolt could do nothing but sit there with interest. Several minuites later and with a loud crash, Quackerjack came back out of the room.

"I want to show you something, Megs!!" he began excitedly. Megavolt walked up to him and grabbed what was in jester's hand, to Quackerjack's dismay. "Hey!! That--That's my newest invention. I've been working on it. I think of it this way..." He took a few steps back, preparing to be all dramatic in his speech. "Why is the world so serious? That's what I want to know. Because seriousness only leads to stress. But now I have a cure for all this! With one quick zap from our Relax-a-Tron, everything will be just dandy!!" At the last word he did a back flip, laughing insanely.

Megavolt turned the small box with the little gizmo on top back and forth. "Is it finished?"

Quackerjack's smile quickly vanished into a deep pout. "No...I don't know how to power it. I need some sort of electrical charge. I've tried several times to hook it up--" He was cut off by the brightness of electricty which was currently flowing through Megavolt's hands. The jester watched with awe as the rodent brought the small device to life with his electricity. Afterwards, Megavolt stopped the flow of electricity through his hands and turned it on and the device immediatly reacted, turning on.

Megavolt then looked up innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry...You were saying?"

Quackerjack was at a loss for words for a moment as he worked hard to get his vocal cords to work. "M-Megavolt...do you realize what you just did!?"

Megavolt looked down at the device. "Turned it on, so?"

Quackerjack threw his arms up in the air, giving out an exsaperated sigh. "Don't you get it, Megs!? You just got it to work for me!!" His grin widened, if that was even possible. He grabbed the Relax-a-Tron from Megavolt, cuddling it to his chest. "Oooh! This is going to be _**so much fun**_!! It's Playtiiiiiiiiime!!" He gave out a high pitched squeal of excitement. "Oh, thank you Megs! I could just kiss you!!" Without thinking, for he was too busy being excited, Quackerjack leaned towards him and gave the rodent a peck on the cheek. Megavolt took a step back, his eyes wide and looking at Quackerjack as though he'd grown an extra head. It took Quackerjack a moment to realize what he'd just done and when he did, he had the same reaction. He nearly dropped his Relax-a-Tron in shock.

Megavolt rubbed at his cheek, now looking at Quackerjack in half disgust, half interest. An awkward silence filled the lair as the two avoided each other's gaze.

Quackerjack looked up at Megavolt. Boy did he hate these moments. Too serious. No fun. But as he was looking at Megavolt, he noticed something. It seemed as though he was meeting Megavolt for the first time, for he now saw the rodent entirely differently. Instead of seeing the annoying electrified Megavolt who ruined his fun that he always saw, he saw a friend. An ally. Someone to play with.

"So, when are we going to try out this Relax-a-Tron--I mean--" he faltered, hating himself as he felt a warmth on his cheeks. Quackerjack perked up with interest. "When are _**you**_ going to try it out?"

Quackerjack prused his lips, thinking a moment. "Well, Megs,"he began, having recovered from the awkward moment at last. "I think it would be more fun if we worked together..." Megavolt thought about this, nodding his head slowly. "More people, more fun!!"

"Yeah...Alright. I like it. I need something to do anyways" he shrugged. "So, how are we going to do this?" he pondered aloud.

Quackerjack giggled with glee, wrapping an arm around his friend. "Ooh...I have the greatest of ideas..."

--

AN: I really enoyed this chapter. I'm trying to take things slow. Mainly because that would probably be the natural speed for these two. Very awkward for them both. Next chapter should be up soon!! Enjoy!! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Toys and Lightbulbs

Chapter 3

Qauckerjack could not remember a time when he was having more fun. Though, he said this to himself often. He knew he told himself this the other night when he was blowing up Whiffle Boys games, but this night seemed more special than the rest.

Quackerjack and Megavolt were currently at the bowling ally in St. Canard. The whole place was a wreck since the jester had decided to try out a more dangerous, explosive bowling ball. Not that it mattered. The two kids working at the counter couldn't seem to care less. They simply sat there at their table and played cards. Of course, that was true thanks to the help of the Relax-a-Tron.

Quackerjack looked over to his left, a bowling ball in his feathery hand. Megavolt wasn't too far away. he was up on a chair reaching up to save a lightbulb. It was a larger lightbulb with a higher wattage, and the rodent found it completely unnerving to just let it stay there and suffer.

But it wasn't this that made Quackerjack watch him. It was the fact of what Megavolt was wearing. The rodent, who usually wore his yellow jumpsuit, wore nothing over his chest. He was still wearing his battery and plug hat and wore brown loose pants and shoes. Around his plug hat was an elastic band with a colorful feather sticking up. Megavolt was dressed as an indian.

The jester himself wasn't in his normal clown outfit. He was wearing a tarnished looking cowboy outfit. Stuffed in his pockets were as many toy guns as he could fit inside them.

This had been Quackerjack marvelous idea. To play dress up. Why not? He even had plans to goto the theatre in a bit. He loved picking out the outfits they were going to pick next. He tore his eyes off of Megavolt and tossed the bowling ball down the aisle. Strike. He bounced up and down and clapped his hands with glee as he giggled at his triumph.

"Are you ready, Megs!?" called over the jester. There was a grunting noise form Megavolt as he hopped down off the chair, staring at the large lightbulb.

"Yeah, I am" he replied distractedly. He then looked up at Quackerjack, mystified. "Ready for what?"

Quackerjack didn't answer. He simply wrapped his arm around the rodent's shoulders and grinned. "To cause more mayhem..."

"Oh, I'm always ready for that. I do it in my sleep..." There was a pause. "Or...well...my dreams are actually doing the chaos...but...wait...I'm confused..." Quackerjack ignored Megavolt and pushed him along.

--

"Oooooohhhhh, Quackerjack!!" came the whiny voice of Megavolt from inside the room. Quackerjack placed his hands on his hips and scowled at the door.

"Megs! Just come out this instant!! You're wasting playtime!!" demanded the jester. He still wore his jester hat but he was wearing something that Shakespear would have worn in his days.

Megavolt slowly walked out the door, a look of pure dread on his face as he frowned deeply, avoiding the jester's gaze. Quackerjack grinned and laughed at the sight. Megavolt stood there wearing a women's dress. The purple dress came down to his ankles, where his normal blue shoes stuck out strangely. His battery sat in its usual place on his back, his plug hat on his head. The rodent adjested his goggles and sighed. "Come on, Quacky...this is going too far..."

Quackerjack stopped laughing, looking up at Megavolt. "What!?"

"What!?" blinked Megavolt, confused.

"You called me Quacky" noted the jester. The crazed toymaker didn't understand why this was such a big deal to him. Other people have called him Quacky, but when Megavolt said it, it seemed to mean a whole new thing. It sounded so...different, so new...so...fascinating.

Megavolt felt his cheeks go hot. He shook his head. They had been doing that all night and he didn't understand why. Was his battery faulty and this was the result? Nah, that didn't make any sense. "Well, you are a bit...Quacky..."

Quackerjack shrugged bashfully. "Come on then...Things to do!!" He wanted to get his mind focused on the plan again. Seeing Megavolt in that dress made him lose his focus, and that alone made his mind spin.

As the night wore on, Quackerjack found himself looking at Megavolt more and more, unable to keephimself from doing so. When Darwking had showed up in an attempt to stop them, they noticed how very stressed Darkwing was. It was the Masked Mallard's stress that allowed them to get away. The huge set on the stage came stumbling down and Megavolt and Quackerjack saw their escape. Megavolt curtsied while Quackerjack bowed and the two of them were off.

It was outside the stage door that the two villains were currently standing, both holding onto their sides and laughing. They leaned against each other, breathing heavily as they tried to control their laughter. Quackerjack wiped away a tear as he composed himself. He looked over at Megavolt, who was chuckling lightly now. He looked back and returned the gaze.

"That was fun...Not everyday you get to see Darkwing help us get away..." commented Megavolt, adjusting his plug hat. Quackerjack nodded. He went to move when his hand touched Megavolt's hip. He whipped his hand away as though he had been burned. Megavolt just stared at the jester curiously, unsure of what just happened. An awkward silence fell over them, the hiss of an ally cat being the only other sound.

"You look cute in that dress, you know Megs. Have you ever considered wearing more dresses?" teased Quackerjack, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't really help. It still made the jester stare at the rodent in front of him. Megavolt frowned.

"That would be a big no" he said defiantly, crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air. A moment passed before, "Although..." He uncrossed his arms and looked down at the dress. "I must say, this is very compfortable. I can understand why girls wear them all the time...Bit drafty...but wear some pants under this...fine."

Quackerjack nodded, his grin wide. He still was unable to shake off the feeling of...desire(!?) he was feeling towards the other villain. He watched as Megavolt fiddled with the dress, turned the material this way and that, his face full of wonder and confusion. He had the sudden urge to hug Megavolt, hold him close and never let go, but of course, he didn't. He just craved doing it. This drove Quackerjack crazy. He pulled down on his hat in frustration.

Megavolt looked up from the dress and watched as Quackerjack fumed in silent frustration. He had no idea the turmoil the jester was currently going through, but to him, that didn't matter. All he knew is that whatever was bothering Quackerjack so much, he wanted to stop it. He wanted to make Quackerjack feel better. He wanted to see Quackerjack's juberant smile and hear his crazy giggles. The dress had simply been a distraction. He too was feeling strange about the other villain. Neither of them were aware of it, but they were both obsessed with each other.

"Something wrong?" asked Megavolt without thinking.

Quackerjack's head snapped over to look at Megavolt as he let go of his hat. Quackerjack smiled, trying to act normal. Well, normal for him. "_No_." His voice said otherwise. He sounded as though he was pouting.

"Cause you can tell me. I'll forget it in about a minute, but you can tell me anything" shrugged Megavolt, knowing it was true. The best thing about Megavolt, was that you could accidently slip an important secret or detail to the rodent and in about five minutes, Megavolt wouldn't even remember the conversation.

Quackerjack looked down at the ground, considering this. He then looked about at their surroundings. "Let's get out of this dump" he declared. He gave out a sharp whistle and within seconds, his rubber ducky car was screeching to a halt beside them. The two crazed villains jumped inside and Quackerjack hit the gas, speeding back to his lair.

Megavolt held onto the rim of the door as Quackerjack sped on, knowing from experience that the jester was not the best of drivers. After making a dramatic turn to the left, Quackerjack reached back from behind the seat, taking his eyes off the road entirely.

_**"Quackerjack!!" **_screeched Megavolt as he grabbed onto the wheel and starting driving. The rubber ducky car took a sharp turn to the right,

Quackerjack pulled back into his seat and took over the wheel again, dropping two bottles of wine into the rodent's lap. Megavolt looked down at them with surprise.

"Be a doll and open those up, Megs" he told him. Megavolt just looked up at Quackerjack quizzily, but did as he was told. He opened up both wine bottles and handed one to Quackerjack, knowing in the back of his mind that this wasn't the best of ideas.

"What's with the wine?" Megavolt had to know.

"I"m in a bad mood and wine is the only thing I have. I'd prefer beer but the last time I had it still haunts me" repsonded the jester quickly, giving a shiver at the bad memory. Megavolt only raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his wine. He gagged at it, looking down at the bottle after spitting it out. It was Red Grape flavored wine. Hmmm...Not his first choice, but it would have to do.

The ride didn't end soon enough for Megavolt. With Quackerjack driving, not to mention with a bottle of wine in his one hand, it was hard to feel compfort. So when Megavolt looked aorund himself to see the thousands of eyes from all the jester's toys staring down at him after they reached the lair, he was glad to see them for once.

Quackerjack hopped down from the rubber ducky car and took one last swig from the wine bottle before throwing it to the floor. Megavolt had hardly touched his due to the fact that he didn't care for the flavor. He watched the jester nervously as he fiddled with the hem of the dress. He would have liked to have gone back to his Lighthouse and change, but Quackerjack didn't seem to care. Besides, Quackerjack was acting strange and that could be dangerous.

"Quacky...? Ummm...Are you okay? You seem a little--" he was interupted when Quackerjack immediatly landed in his arms. Megavolt steadied himself so that he wouldn't fall over, his eyes wide.

"What!? Hyper!! I know I am!!" giggled Quackerjack.

"No...you seem depressed" corrected Megavolt, dropping the clown. Quackerjack looked up at Megavolt and pouted for dropping him.

"I am not depressed!" argued Quackerjack as he crossed his arms. "Losers get depressed. Ex-wives get depressed! Boring people get depressed! Angsty teenagers get depressed! But_** I, **_Quackerjack, do not get depressed!!" He stomped his feet up and down, the bells at the end of his hat jingling.

Megavolt didn't say anything. He simply watched as Quackerjack went into his back bedroom and several minutes later came back out in his normal colorful clown costume.

Quackerjack wrapped his arms around himself, a large grin on his face. "I always feel better when I'm in decent clothes..." he said quietly. Megavolt nodded, shifting from spot to spot. The poor rodent didn't know what to do next.

"I like it..."

"Like what?"

"Your outfit."

"Really!?" cried Quackerjack in delight, looking down at his outfit and admiring it. "I made it myself you know."

"No kidding."

Quackerjack giggled. "And what about your outfit Megs. I mean, your Megavolt outfit. The jumpsuit. What's the deal on that?"

"Oh, I wear that just to help control my electricty. The rubber resists the electrical currents..." explained Megavolt proudly. "I wish it would be more compfortable, but I manage."

Quackerjack nodded as he looked Megavolt up and down. "Thank you for helping me Megs" he spoke quietly.

Megavolt blinked at him. "It's okay. Think nothing of it." His cheeks went hot again as he looked away.

"People usually avoid me because of my insanity..." pouted Quackerjack, looking down at the ground miserably.

"You have Mr. Banana Brain" Megavolt pointed out, trying to cheer up the jester.

Quackerjack scowled as he brought out his doll. He glared at it. "Ooh, he's no fun hal;f the time!! Besides, who am I trying to fool!? _**I'm**_ Mr. Banana Brain! I give him _**my**_ voice!"

Megavolt looked at the doll and Quackerjack, not understanding that concept. Quackerjack saw Megavolt's confusion and grinned. It appeared the electrified rodent was too oblivious to realize that Mr. Banana Brain was simply him talking. Poor Megavolt. His fried brain always made things harder for him. He watched as Megavolt covered a yawn and stretched, looking around boredly. A rush of excitement suddenly came over Quackerjack as Megavolt looked back over at him and shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile.

Things seemed to happen so suddenly. Neither knew what was going on until it was too late to stop it. One moment the jester's hands were on his hips, then next they were around his waist. The bells on his hat jingled as his head bent foward, his beak nibbling Megavolt's neck. Megavolt couldn't help but give a soft sigh as his own hands found their around Quackerjack's waist. They held on close to each other, never planning on letting go as they allowed their hearts and instincts to take control. Quackerjack gave Megavolt a kiss on the lips, which gave him an electrical shock, but the feeling made him all the more excited. Sparks emmitted from Megavolt's fingertips as his hands rubbed the jester's back. It didn't take themselves long to find their way into the bedroom. Neither knew how they got there, but neither cared. They were simply too wrapped up in each other to care.

Megavolt's plug hat fell to the floor as he was pushed onto the bed. The rodent sat there and pulled the jester down beside him. Shoes were quickly kicked off and forgotten. Quackerjack's fingers pressed deep into Megavolt's skin, pulling at the dress he was still wearing. Long red bangs fell over Quackerjack's face as Megavolt pulled off his jester hat. Next came Megavolt's goggles. They both lied down on the bed, still holding each other close as Megavolt's whiskers tickled Quackerjack's chin.

The rest of the night passed slowly and passionately. Both of them were soon fast asleep in the early morning, both wrapped up in the bed sheets, still holding each other close. Megavolt's head was resting on Quackerjack's chest as their dreams took over, their clothes strewn about the floor carelessly. .

--

Megavolt snuggled deeper into the warmth of the pillow as concsiousness pulled at his mind. He didn't want to wake up, but something told him he needed to. The nagging feeling didn't go away as he was pulled away from his dream about saving every lightbulb in the world. He loved that dream. He prayed for his fellow luminaries that it would happen someday. But as he was taken from his wonderful dream, his senses started to awaken. He could hear the soft breathing of someone close to him. Was it his own? No. The breathing was different than his own. His fingers played with the sheets below them, finding their way towards something soft.

_'What was that? Felt like feathers. Feathers? Where did they come from?'_ thought Megavolt as his hand continued to search around him. His beady blue eyes slowly opened and he stared at white feathers for a moment as his mind processed what he saw. He looked upwards and saw Quackerjack's neck and beak, the jester still in a deep sleep. He was staring at Quackerjack's chest, his face inches from it.

Megavolt's eyes widened as he pulled himself backwards. A moment later, he fell off the bed with a squeak.

"Hmmm...Quiet...Not ready to go to school...Too boring..." mumbled Quackerjack as he turned over. The sleepy duck pulled at his share of the sheets, covering himself deeper into the blankets.

Megavolt sat up, pulling his share of the sheets around his thin body. He shivered as the realization took place. They had...had...

Megavolt shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He panted for breath as though he'd just run a mile. He tried to calm himself, but no matter what he did, he couldn't. He looked about the room to see all their clothes on the floor. He quickly started gathering his clothes, holding the sheets tightly around himself in case Quackerjack woke up. As silently as possible, he grabbed all his clothes and quickly changed. He looked around once more to see Quackerjack still fast asleep. He felt terrible for leaving him, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to have to deal with this. He didn't understand any of this. He wanted to go back to his Lighthouse, where everything made sense. Everything had a meaning and an understanding. He didn't like things he couldn't understand. He liked things that could be taken apart, examined, and re-built. Not this.

He scrambled out the door, shutting the door slowly and silently. He gave Quackerjack one last glance and left. "Sorry, Quacky." His words were hardly spoken.

--

AN: I finally updated this. This was a hard chapter to write. I tried to keep everyone in character, but I fear I didn't suceed. That's just me being me for you though. I'll wait for your opinions before anything else. Sad cliffhanger, I know. But more is coming soon!! Enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Toys and Lightbulbs

Chapter 4

--

A smile played on Quackerjack's beak as he snuggled deeper into the blankets of his bed. His dreams slowly evaporated as reality came closer and closer to his mind. He slowly opened his eyes to see the wall of his room cluttered with toys. His grin widened as the events from the night before replayed themselves in his mind. What they had done had been very spuratic and unplanned. But did it matter? They still had a wonderful time. It seemed, to the jester, that he finally had someone who would always be there for him.

He threw his arm back as his hand searched for the person who had made his night so special.

"Hmmm...Megsy...?" he murmmered, his voice still filled with sleep. No reply. His hand continued to search for the rodent, pushing away sheets as he did so. The hand started to search more feverently as the moments went by. "...Megsy!?"

Quackerjack quickly turned around, his eyes open and searching for his playmate. Panic and loss gripped Quackerjack's heart as he saw that he was lying in an empty bed. He jolted up into a sitting position, the covers falling down past his shoulders and into his lap. He shivered as looked about the room, searching for any sign of Megavolt.

"Megsy!" he called out, knowing it wasn't any use. _'Wait...since when did I call him Megsy...? I always called him Megs...Hmm...I like the name Megsy...It suits him perfectly... But that doesn't matter right now...__**Where is he!?'**_ thought Quackerjack in his tormented mind.

He scanned the room, seeing his own jester outfit on the floor with no sign of Megavolt's purple dress or plug hat anywhere. It was as though his wonderful night of happiness never happened.

"Maybe it didn't happen..." came the voice of Mr. Banana Brain. Quackerjack looked at his doll with wonder. "Face it, you've had some vivid dreams in the past, Cass." Quackerjack shook his head, his red hair a mess. No, it hadn't just been a dream. No dream could ever be that real and vivid. He reached up and touched his lips. He could still feel Megavolt's own lips on them. No. It hadn't been a dream. Megavolt must have left.

With a defeated sigh, Quackerjack fell onto the bed. Megavolt must have been scared off. He must have woken up and got scared about what they had done and left. The jester sat there for a good ten minutes thinking about the night before and all that took place and frowned.

"This is _**so**_ not fun!" he whined. He sat up and crossed his arms. "I, Quackerjack, am sitting here like a lump on a log and being _**boring!!**_ That is just simply uncalled for. I need to get back to my normal, insane self.."

He jumped off the bed, untangling himself from the bed sheets and grabbed his outfit. He quickly put on his outfit and grabbed Mr. Banana Brain. He chuckled. "Much better...I feel a bit more like myself..."

He pulled out his pogostick and started hopping on it, giggling madly. "Now I just need to go find my Megsy!" There was a pause as he registered what he had just said. "Yes...That's right! _**My Megsy**_!!" He cried out at the top of his lungs and laughed in his normal, insane, high pitched laugh, leaving his lair behind as he went to find Megavolt.

--

There was nothing like having the security of being within your own household, where everything went by your rules and by your ways. There was nothing that didn't make sense. Of course, this was how it was for Megavolt as he found himself back at the security of his beloved Lighthouse.

He had lived in several apartment over the years and would occasionally stay at one while plotting his next big plan, but for the majority of the time, he lived at the Lighthouse. It made sense. Why would he live anywhere else?

Taking a shower was the first thing Megavolt did. He took off his battery and placed it on the large battery charger he made for it on the other side of the room. He quickly grabbed his pinkish-red robe and slippers and went into the bathroom. He stripped and hopped in, gritting his teeth as he shorted out. Nothing he could do about it though; he had to take a shower eventually.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get Quackerjack out of his mind.

"Oooh...This is getting frustrating!!" he cried as he stepped out of the bathroom with his pinkish-red robe on. He smiled fondly at a small lightbulb that was sitting on the table beside him. He picked it up and held it close before going back to his rant. "I can't take this anymore!! If I can't get that stupid jester outof my head I'm gonna go stir-crazy!!" He blinked down at the lightbulb. "I beg your pardon?" He listened to the unheard voice. "That is not true Electra and you know it! I am not fatuated by that clown."

He looked away, the events of the night going through his mind. He blushed a furious red. He sighed, knowing it was useless to deny it. But what was done was done. He had no idea how Quackerjack was going to react by this. It was his fault anyhow. He started it. Damn jester always had to meddle with things.

His front door burst in and a teddy bear marched his way inside. The bear walked up to a mystified Megavolt and looked him up and down, then went back outside. Megavolt stood there and scratched his head as he wondered what had just taken place. Several minutes later, Quackerjack came bursting inside, jumping up and down on his pogostick. Megavolt jumped at the sight of the jester, his face burning. He dropped the lightbulb on the floor, for once, not caring if it broke. He walked backwards toward the other side of his Lighthouse, hoping the jester wouldn't notice him.

Sadly, Quackerjack's wild eyes missed very little. "Megavolt!!" he cried out, his voice between a whine and a shout of anger. Megavolt jumped again, this time though, he was angry.

"Get out of here you freak! I want nothing to do with you!!" he shouted angrily, clutching his robe closer to his body.

Quackerjack pouted at this, throwing away his pogostick. "But...But Megsy...Is that anyway to talk to someone who--well--someone like me?"

Megavolt froze. _'Megsy'? What a strange nickname. Quackerjack usually calls me Sparky or Megs. It intruiges me for some reason...'_ thought the electrical rodent. "You called me Megsy..." he said unsurely.

Quackerjack stepped back, deflated. "Well...yes, because...Oh, Megsy...You can't tell me last night didn't mean anything to you..."

Megavolt watched the jester with cautious eyes as Quackerjack wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Quackerjack's beak nibbled at Megavolt's neck, which made him shiver, much to Megavolt's dismay. He knew the jester was right. Last night had meant a lot to him, but it just wasn't right. They weren't supposed to be together.

"Listen, Quacky, I just--I don't know about this--" stuttered Megavolt, sidesteppig Quackerjack and walking away. Quackerjack pouted.

"You're no fun, Megsy!!" he cried out in dismay. "Last night was the best night I've ever had and you wanna just walk away from that!?"

Megavolt tried to ignore him as he walked away. "Look, I'm not trying to say its over, I just...What happened to Electra?" His short attention span took him off his train of thought.

"Electra? Who's Electra!?" sniffed Quackerjack, praying it was a lightbulb.

"The lightbulb I was holding when you came in" sighed Megavolt, completely at a loss as he searched his robe pockets.

Quackerjack looked down at the floor and saw a small collection of broke glass. "Is this 'her'?"

Megavolt whipped around to see the pile on the floor and fell to his knees in dismay. "Electra!! I'm so sorry, darling. At least I saved you from slavery though..." he lamented as he picked up the broken pieces and cradled them. Quackerjack just rolled his eyes. And they call _**him **_crazy. Megavolt looked up at the incredulous Quackerjack and swept the peices of glass carefully in his hands and threw them away. He wiped his hands off as he walked back over to Megavolt. "Listen...How about if we just finish our work with Darkwing today and see from there..."

Quackerjack considered the idea. They both knew Darkwing was now in complete shambles over his stress and what took place the night before. So of course, the two villains planned to make things even more worse for the duck. "We're in, Gin!!" cried Mr. Banana Brain as the two shook hands.

--

The events that took place the day after was known for the craziness. It appeared to them that one minute they were the most brilliant of geniuses in the world for coming up with the Relax-a-Tron and using it on most of the city, but when it came right down to it, they weren't. It all seemed to go downhill after Megavolt needed to recharge, which ruined the Relax-a-Tron.

"Ooooh...great going Sparky. Now look at what you did!" hissed Quackerjack in anger as he watched the city's power go out. He held onto the frazzled Relax-a-Tron which was now toast since Megavolt's electricity had fried it to the max.

Megavolt hadn't really cared, so long as he got his electricity fix. He swore it was just like any other addiction.

The buildings around them had caught fire and they had been trapped with a relaxed Darkwing. After escaping through the sewers, Quackerjack and Megavolt finally managed to get away, but just barely.

Megavolt moaned as he looked down at his soaked form. It would take his battery hours to recover from all the water that it had been exposed to. Not to mention the pain he felt from short circuiting. Man, did he hate that feeling.

Meanwhile, Quackerjack stood beside him, giggling insanely.

"What are you laughing at!?" he demanded, feeling anger boil in his blood.

Quackerjack turned to Megavolt, soaked as much as the rodent was. "Ooh...I don't know...I just find this all so funny!"

"How is almost frying to death then ending up soaked in the sewers a funny thing!?" quipped Megavolt heatedly. A soaked arm wrung its way around Megavolt's neck as Quackerjack pulled him close.

"Oh, Megsy..." he sighed with a grin. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what!?"

"I'm insane."

"No, really?" sarcasm was heavy in his nasal voice.

This brought another bought of high pitched laughter from Quackerjack, which only made Megavolt look at him in wonder. Megavolt sighed as he rolled his eyes. _'What had posessed me last night to sleep with him?' _He really wanted to know.

Quackerjack was finally able to calm his giggles down as they climbed out of the sewers and into a back alley. He then looked Megavolt in the eye, pushing the rodent against the wall, kicking an empty can in the process. "Oh...Megsy...I really don't care that the Relax-a-Tron failed. I really don't. I did at first, but then it made me realize that that stupid thing is what brought us together..."

Megavolt gulped, looking away. "We met way before the Relax-a-Tron" he answered quickly. Quackerjack shook his head.

"You know what I speak of, Megsy. Don't deny it. You and I are both insane freaks. Why not be insane freaks together!?"

Megavolt bit his lip. "Oooh...It's just weird!!"

"Which is right up our alley!!" cried Quackerjack with a giggle, referring to the back alley they were in as a pun.

Megavolt shook his head incrediously. "Quacky...I'm just nervous about the whole idea..."

Quackerjack shook his head. "Don't be, Megsy...There is nothing to be nervous about.."

"We hardly know each other! Hell, we've hated each other pretty much up until this point! Three days ago we despised each other and now suddenly we're a couple!? I mean, that simply doesn't add up!!" screeched Megavolt. Once again, he was going back to straight cold logic. Something he craved and loved everyday of his life. Logic. Logic was what made everything tick and work. Parts of the puzzle. Peices. The peices weren't matching up this time though and he hated it. It wasn't right.

"Not everything has to be perfect, Megs" amended Quackerjack.

"I know that!!" shrieked Megavolt, pulling Quackerjack's arms off of him. "I'm not stupid!!" The rodent started shaking, his temper starting to flare.

"You **do **have a horrid temper, Megsy" tsked Quackerjack.

"What!? Now you're criticizing me!? What do you want from me!?" screamed Megavolt, his screams echoing through the ally way. There was a long moment of silence as Quackerjack fiddled with the sleeves of his outfit. It looked as though the clown was planning out what he was going to say. Which was rare. Usually the jester just cried out in giggles and started doing backflips, but it seemed, for once, that the jester was acting somewhat serious. Somewhat.

"I don't want anything from you Megavolt" he said quietly. He pulled out his Mr. Banana Brain and played with his little shoes. "I just thought that you understood me a little more than anyone else ever has. You don't mind my insane giggles. You tolerate Mr. Banana Brain. You have never bad-mouthed my Quackerjack Toys, save for the time when I wrecked your car..." Megavolt huffed angrily at the memory. "But I suppose I deserved those nasty comments...Sure, we have been nasty to each other, but...It has been fun, tormenting each other all these years. Like a constant game that never ended..." His voice was cheery despite the serious moment.

Megavolt nodded. "A bit fun at times, yeah, but not always. I just don't think you realize what's happening. We're both--" He stuttered and blushed as he tried to continue.

"Male?"

Megavolt turned red. "Yeah...that... And that's not how its supposed to work..."

"As I said earlier...I'm insane..." He did a few back flips and gave out a shrilly laugh to prove it. He then bounced back with a smile and continued. "I make misunderstood toys, which are supposedly deadly..._**whatever**_...and you talk to lightbulbs..."

"Do not!?" screeched Megavolt indignantly.

Quackerjack rolled his eyes. "How's Sparklett?"

Megavolt's eyes widened in enthusiasm. "Ooh, very good! I saved her last week and she claims she's never been happier!!" He froze. Crickets were able to be heard for a brief moment. "Okay, I get your point."

Quackerjack grinned widely. "You see!? We're both insane Megsy!! We're perfect! There is no one out there better for us than ourselves!!" He wrapped his arms around Megavolt's waist and gave him a genuine hug, placing his head on the rodent's shoulder. Megavolt nodded reluctantly, unable to find a decent excuse. Quackerjack let go of him and grinned largely. "This is so great, Megsy!! Ooh, you have no idea how happy you're making me..."

Megavolt didn't say anything at first. He simply looked around the dark alley they were in. "If you say so..."

"Don't be such a _**spoilsport!!" **_hissed Quackerjack. "You should be jumping with glee!!"

Megavolt tried to smile but was unable to. He just kept looking down at the ground. It was then that Quackerjack suddenly started bouncing up and down, clapping his hands. Megavolt simply gave him a strange look after finally brining his gaze up from the ground.

"Ooooooh!! I am _**such**_ a _**genius**_!!" he cried out. He grabbed Megavolt by the collar and pulled him close. "I haven't even introduced you to it yet..."

"To what!?"

"My top secret device. I haven't told you because, as you said, three days ago we were enemies. But, _**oooooohhhhhhh! **_Now I get to _**share**_ it with somebody!!"

"Share _**what!?" **_demanded Megavolt, getting upset as he waited to know what was going on. Quackerjack looked back and forth down the alley, as though expecting people to be eavesdropping on them. He then leaned forward so that his beak was right beside Megavolt's ear. "_My Time Top..." _Megavolt's eyes widened with interest as he turned his head slightly to face the jester.

--

AN: I managed to get this chapter upin between my busy schedule. Now that I'm in college, I'm going to have SO much more stress. And I don;t handle stress well at all. So...Let's pray everything goes alright. Enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

Toys and Lightbulbs

Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write, mainly because I have sort of lost focus on this fic. Mainly because a lotof things are going on in my life. I just started college, so I don't have nearly as much time as I used to. However, I am still working hard with this story. I have absolutely no intentions on giving it up. Please enjoy.

--

_"My top secret device. I haven't told you because, as you said, three days ago we were enemies. But, __**oooooohhhhhhh! **__Now I get to __**share**__ it with somebody!!" _

_"Share __**what!?" **__demanded Megavolt, getting upset as he waited to know what was going on. Quackerjack looked back and forth down the alley, as though expecting people to be eavesdropping on them. He then leaned forward so that his beak was right beside Megavolt's ear. "_My Time Top..." _Megavolt's eyes widened with interest as he turned his head slightly to face the jester. _

--

There was a thick silence between them for several moments before it was finally broken.

"What is that?" asked Megavolt, filled with curiosity.

"Basically what it sounds like. A toy top that will enable us to go through time" replied Quackerjack matter-of-factly. Megavolt made a snorting sound.

"You realize that is impossible, right?" he asked dubiously. Quackerjack just blinked at him, a look of disapointment on his face. The rodent decided to continue. "Time travel is not realistic. Time is a constant strand of force which cannot be broken or stopped. If meddled with, I would imagine it to be deadly, only because every little detail in the time space continuum is vital to what is taking place now, in the present, and what is to take place in the future."

Quackerjack looked disgruntled and depressed. "Do you have to ruin all my fun?"

Megavolt shook his head. "No, I have to be the realistic one..." Nervously, he took a shaky hand and wrapped it around Quackerjack's waist and pulled him close. By this point, the rodent's whole body was shaking uncontrollably as his face turned entirely red. Quackerjack smiled affectionately at Megavolt's attempt to be loving and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A small spark emmitted from one of Megavolt's whiskers and lightly zapped Quackerjack on his bill. Blinking at what just happened, Quackerjack giggled.

"Silly, Megsy..." he cooed. Megavolt tensed, which made Quackerjack frown. "Still not used to it, love? Frankly, neither am I. But I figure, 'what the hell!? He makes me feel happy, so why not embrace that fact!?'" Megavolt sighed, not saying anything. "Why don't we go back to my place and I'll introduce you to my Time Top? I know you'll love it. It's filled with all kinds of mechanical do-knobs and such. Which is right where you belong!"

Megavolt nodded, a small smile on his lips. He would never say no to electronics and machines. He forced himself closer to Quackerjack, knowing it was what the jester wanted. He liked seeing Quackerjack happy. Wait. Did that mean he had feelings for the jester? Wow. He didn't think he had any. Maybe he did, and he just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"You make me feel safe..." he finally spoke as the two walked out of the alley and towards Quackerjack's lair. They had both silently agreed to walk, seeing as how it was a decent night to do so. So long as they stuck to the shadows, no one would bother them. Particularly a certain Masked Mallard.

Quackerjack looked over at Megavolt and beamed. "Really!? I do!? I've never made anyone feel safe before!! I usually make them feel as though their death is around the corner!" The electrified rodent gave a meaningful look. "Playing with explosive teddy bears isn't their favorite game..." the toymaker lamented. Megavolt patted him on the back.

"People...don't..." began Megavolt, thinking hard as his fried brain worked hard. "...seem to know I exsist until I appear...And then it's all, "It's Megavolt!! Oh my God!!" and suddenly everyone knows who I am and every little crime I've done. It drives me crazy..."

"Blame it on television. It rots everyone's brains..." scoffed Quackerjack, unconcerned.

The rest of the hour was spent with them walking to Quackerjack's lair. Megavolt looked around at the street they were on. "Something tells me that a new store opened up along here...and I made a mental note not to tell you about it..."

Quackerjack looked abashed as he pulled on his hat. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me!?"

On the way there, however, Quackerjack's eyes landed on a brand new store which had just opened several days ago. The same store Megavolt had been unable to remember about. "Whiffle Boy Galore" it was titled. "What a lame name for a store, Moore" piped up Mr. Banana Brain.

Quackerjack nodded in agreement as he looked at the store sourly. "That stupid toy ruined me!!" Quackerjack raved quietly, seething at the sight of all the new Whiffle Boy toys that were behind the glass windows.

Megavolt grabbed Quackerjack's arms and started pulling him along, but the jester wouldn't budge. "Yeah...This is the store I was talking about..." Quackerjack simply kept staring viciously at the store, ignoring Megavolt entirely as the rodent tried to pull him away by the sleeve.

"Quacky..." moaned Megavolt unsurely.

Quackerjack glanced back at him. "This is gonna be fun..." The jester's voice was dark and deep. He pulled out a trio of toy teeth and set them down on the sidewalk in front of the store. Megavolt started pulling harder, which made the jester slap his hand away. This earned him a glare.

The toy teeth began chattering away, eager to start terrorizing. Quackerjack gave his nortorious laugh and cried, "It's PLAYTIME!!"

Megavolt sighed and crossed his arms, still standing behind the jester. He knew better than to get in Quackerjack's way. He knew from over the years, Quackerjack had a devillish side which could be deadly. He'd never dealt with it himself, but he'd seen others, Darwking Duck, for example, who had seen his nasty side. Frankly, he wanted nothing to do with it. But it seemed that already Quackerjack was being nasty with him, starting with the slap of the hand. When it involved Quackerjack's past, nothing would end well.

The toy teeth chattered to the iron bars that protected the toy store's glass doors. The bars where chewed away and the teeth burst through the doors and Quackerjack cartwheeled his way inside with Megavolt walking in boredly behind him.

Whiffle Boy toys cluttered the aisles. In the center of the store stood a large, idolizing plastic statue of Whiffle Boy giving a salute. Quackerjack galred at it distastefully. He gave it a sour glance and moved over to where the rows of toys began. Firgurines, video games, posters, play guns, stuffed animals, and more were all Whiffle Boy toys. The store held nothing but toys of the video game hero. It made Quackerjack want to gag. He danced his way around the store, kicking and throwing the toys that he grabbed speratically. He pushed over the large shelves with the aide of his toy soldiers and tore off the heads of Whiffle Boy stuffed animals.

At last, he came back to the center of the store, where he looked up at the Whiffle Boy statue. With a cry of rage, he kicked the giant statue, watching with pleasure as it fell and broke into peices.

"Surprised Dorkwip hasn't shown up yet" muttered Megavolt airly, his arms wrapped around himself as he watched.

"Probably too busy at home playing his own game of Whiffle Boy!! I swear! Every kid and adult these days have Whiffle Boy! It drives me mad to think that this dumbass game ruined me and my precious toys!!" He hopped around the room, watching his toy teeth and soldiers destroy the wretched toys. He began to sing.

_"I like coffee, I like tea. I like toys and they like me! Promise me that you won't tell, when I send Whiffle Boy into Hell!!" _

The jester then started boucning around like crazy. However, in his rage and haughty laughter, he didn't realize how close to Megavolt he was.

"Quackerjack!!" screeched Megavolt as the jester jumped towards him.

In the next moment, both villains were on the floor, a large pile of Whiffle Boy toys falling on top of them thanks to the toy soldiers, who were still blindly shoving down shelves.

Both toymaker and electric rodent groaned in pain. Quackerjack opened his eyes and saw that his hand was sitting on Megavolt's chest. The rodent below him was wincing as he breathed out, "Geoff me!"

Quackerjack immediatly did as his love asked and pushed away all the Whiffle Boy toys off his back, sitting up.

"Sorry, Megsy, I guess I got carried away..." lamented Quackerjack, helping him up.

"You guess!?" asked Megavolt incrediously.

Quackerjack shrugged and pushed away more of the toys that were on the floor around them. As he did this, Megavolt hissed in pain. "What!?" demanded the jester, panicked.

Megavolt winced, gently rubbing his left side. "Hurts...Might be a bruise..."

Quackerjack leaned forward, concerned. "Broken ribs? Those aren't fun..."

Megavolt shook his head. "Nah, I'd be in more pain...I think..." he mumbled.

Quackerjack helped Megavolt stand, who groaned as he grabbed at his ribs. "You sure you didn't break a rib?"

"No...I'm not sure..." Megavolt said, suddenly bitter. Quackerjack flinched a bit at how bitter the rodent's voice was. "You just had to come in here and ruin the place, didn't you? Heaven forbid if we just went straight home!!"

Quackerjack let go of Megavolt and twisted his hands together. "Oooh...Megsy, don't put the blame on me and my insanity! You have no idea how hard it is to see the good-for-nothing life-ruiner behind toy store glass!! That punk and his game _**ruined**_ me!!"

Megavolt winced in pain and gave a brief nod, having heard all this before. He realized that he was unable to stay angry with the jester, even when the searing pain from his ribs threatened to overpower him. Maybe he did break a rib. Something was obviously wrong. But he hated doctors to no end and refused to go and see one. They asked far too many questions for his taste. Didn't help that if they found out what he did to his body with electricity, they would truly have a feild day.

Quackerjack didn't like the fact that Megavolt had gone silent. It made him uneasy. "Megs, maybe we should just go off to my lair and I'll show you my Time Top." He cradled Megavolt's arm in his hands, hoping to help the rodent in his balance. Megavolt seemed alright with walking, it was just that he tended to wince every now and then from pain. "How is your breathing? I think that has something to do with it..."

Megavolt nodded and paid close attention to his breathing. It didn't exactly hurt when he was breathing, it just hurt when he moved his whole body, such as when he was walking. "No...I think its just a nasty bruise. I may have brusied the bone."

Quackerjack pouted, looking as though he was about to cry. He was astounded to admit it, but now...now that his feelings for the rodent had drastically changed, he hated to see Megavolt like this. It made him want to rip out his heart just to make the other feel better. He wanted to make all of Megavolt's pain go away, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

This realization scared the jester to no end. Never before had he ever felt this way towards anyone. It was a strange feeling. Calm yet disturbing at the same time.

Megavolt wrapped his arm around Quackerjack's shoulders, which made the demented clown give his full attention on him. "Thank you..." mumbled Megavolt.

Quackerjack's eyes widened like saucers. "Why are you thanking me!?"

Megavolt looked at the jester in the eye as the two of the walked out the toy store doors, avoiding the reamins of the metal bars that once protected them. "For being here with me tonight."

Quackerjack blushed and smiled. He gave Megavolt a squeeze and they walked out the door together.

--

It didn't take long for them to reach Quackerjack's lair, seeing as how Megavolt had to walk slowly otherwise he would be in pain. But they eventually made it there.

Instead of jumping up and down in excitement to show off his Time Top, Quackerjack instead tried hard to tame his excitement, for once, and focus on making Megavolt compfortable.

He helped Megavolt get to his beat up old couch and get seated properly.

Inside the lair was peaceful for Megavolt. After being toppled over by Whiffle Boy toys, he was happy to finally see the thousand pairof eyes that stared down at him from the towering mass of toys along the walls.

He usually hated the eyes, but he found strange compfort in them for once. The pain in his side was overbearing. He was seriously wondering if he had indeed cracked or broke a rib.

Quackerjack skipped past him, turning on more lights in the lair, which helped a bit. He turned back to Megavolt, a smaller smile on his face then normal as he watched Megavolt wince in pain. The heavy large iron doors to the lair shut loudly, letting them both know they were now alone.

"My poor Megsy" whispered Quackerjack. Megavolt stepped back as the jester tried reaching for him. Quackerjack ignored him and caught him, his arms wrapping around his torso. With hands as gentle as a feather, Quackerjack rubbed at Megavolt's bruise. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, I'm just suffering" quipped Megavolt nervously, intending to be more rude.

"Hmmmm..." moaned Quackerjack sadly. "Let's see it."

Megavolt blushed as he allowed the jester to drag him to the other side of the lair and into the bedroom.

"My poor lightbulbs are screaming to me, _'Don't do this' _you know" muttered Megavolt as Quackerjack pushed him down on the mis-matched bed.

"Spoilsports" huffed Quackerjack. "First, you can change out of your jumpsuit." Without another thought, Quackerjack jumped up and scrambled through some drawers that contained his clothes. He found a yellow top and blue pants. He threw them at Megavolt and walked out the door. Megavolt just stared after the jester, his eyes wide as he fiddled with the clothes.

Five minutes later, Quackerjack waltzed back in with Mr. Banana Brain on his shoulder. He giggled in delight to see that Megavolt had changed. The rodent's battery was lying on the floor, along with his hat. He still wore his goggles. Quackerjack approached the bed and jumped onto it, making it squeak under the new weight. Megavolt just sat there, watching. A pleasant smile played on Quackerjack's beak as his hands slowly glided over Megavolt's torso, who was nervously sitting there, avoiding the duck's stare.

Neither of them spoke, for neither of them needed to. Again, with hands as gentle as feathers, Quackerjack lifted up the yellow shirt he'd let the rodent borrow and frowned. Just below Megavolt's rib cage on his right side, glared a nasty purple and blue bruise. Megavolt hissed in pain as Quackerjack examined it.

"Sorry.." apologized Quackerjack lightly. He pulled the shirt back down. "Well, at least now we know what it looks like..." He tried to sound enthused, but his voice and features betrayed him. Megavolt just shrugged him off.

"Show me your Time Top. I want to see it" was the next thing Megavolt spoke as he picked up his battery and placed it back on his back.

Quackerjack grinned. "Oh, yes. I knew you'd be interested in it, Megsy! This genius work is right up your alley!!" Quackerjack stood up and walked out the door, Megavolt following with a confused look.

He blinked. "I don't have an alley..."

Quackerjack ignored the last comment from his friend and showed him towards a large object that was over ten feet tall and was covered by a giant sheet. He grasped his hands on the sheet and prepared to pull it down, looking back at Megavoltr with a wild grin as the rodent stopped several feet before it.

"I introduce you to...My Time Top!!" cried the jester and down came the sheet to reveal a giant toy top. That was exactly what it looked like. An old fashioned child's toy top. Only fifty times larger.

Megavolt marveled at the sight as the jester grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the other side of the Time Top, where the ladder was. The two of them quickly climbed, with many moans of pain from Megavolt as he did so. Once on top, Quackerjack opened up a hatch that led inside of the Time Top and hopped inside, Megavolt following.

Megavolt had never quite seen anything like it before. He was impressed, that was for sure. He had no idea that the childish clown had been capable of making something so ingenius and technical. Megavolt knew Quackerjack was a genius, but he just assumed he was a genius when it came to making toys. No, this wasn't a toy, at least not like any toy he'd made before. No, it was more than a toy. It was a work of art.

It was circular, since the top itself was. The base of the inside was rounded in the middle, which was wrapped around with cushions that formed into a compfortable-looking red couch. Contols and buttons cluttered the walls of the inside, each having a specific job. Quackerjack bounced up and down, completely immersed with self pride and accomplishment.

"Oooh, isn't it lovely, Megsy!?" he gushed at it. "I've been working on it for a loooong time, but my work has _**finally**_ paid off! And you know, all work and no play, makes Quackerjack a dull boy. But I was willing to take the time.."

Megavolt immediatly started gazing through the controls, his beady eyes shifting through them. "I'm impressed. You've thought of everything that something this complex would need."

Quackerjack nodded to himself, his eyes closed and a large grin on his face. "Yes, I know."

"I assume you haven't tried it yet, though" commented Megavolt, touching a handle.

Quackerjack's eyes opened as he frowned. "N-No...Not yet tested for children..." he muttered dismally, his head moving downward. Megavolt didn't seem at all surprised by this new peice of information. In fact, there was a small smile of gloat on his lips.

"Too bad. I mean, it would have been nicer if we would have been able to test this" he said, leaning back away from the controls. "I think we should though. I'm very curious to know if this'll work. I mean, judging by the controls and the electric systems you have going on in here, I don't see why it shouldn't."

Quackerjack blinked, surprised that the rodent had so much faith in it. "You mean you think it'll actually work?"

"It should."

Quackerjack giggled happily. "Then let's go for it!!" The jester was about to jump to the controls and start up the Time Top when a rubber gloved hand stopped him. "What!?" demanded the toymaker, annoyed.

"It needs charged up" Megavolt told him. Quackerjack gave him a toothy grin.

--

Author's Note: Not the best way to end a chapter, but don't worry, more is coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Toys and Lightbulbs

Chapter 6

The air was crisp and cold as the two crazed villains were out on the large rooftop of the building. Large electric power geneators stood beside where the Time Top was currently sitting.

Megavolt was busy working hard on getting the Time Top powered up as Quackerjack happily hopped up and down on his pogo stick on the rooftop below them, giggling madly.

Finally, Megavolt finished his work and hopped down from the top of the Time Top and landed down next to Quackerjack, who was now playing with a paddle ball. The crazed clown looked at him excitedly.

"Okay, Quacky, the Time Top is all charged up and ready to bye-bye!!" he informed Quackerjack with a grin, jamming a thumb towards the Time Top behind him. He had a smug look on his face.

Quackerjack tossed aside his paddle ball and laughed, doing a backflip and landing on his back. "Megs, do you know what this means!? We'll be able to go into the future!" he jumped up and got on top of the Time Top, wrapping his arms around the large spinning top handle. "Well, be able to see the wonders of the future! Self-spinning jump ropes, electric yo-yo's, super cuddly Wuffle bears..." His voice was an octive higher than usually as he said these words, his eyes dazed off as he imagined it all.

Megavolt nodded. "I know. All those solar powered lightbulbs are just waiting for me! But wait.." blinked the rodent, realizing something. "If we go through time...then that means that we could seriously alter history, therefore ripping a whole in the space time continuum...which would _**wreak havoc in the past, present, and future!!" **_He was silent for a moment as he registered what he just said, a look of dazement on his face as his eyes stared unfocusly in front of him. "That actually sounds like fun!" he chuckled a moment later.

Quackerjack quickly ushered his electric friend into the Time Top, where the two of them immediatly started working on getting it started. It was then that they heard the words.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the battery that is not included. I am Darkwi--ng Duck!!"

Megavolt glared out of the small round window on the side of the Time Top, watching as Darwking collected himself after slamming hard agsinst the roof's pavement. "Oh, like we didn't know that!" he sneered. He turned around to look at Quackerjack, who was working with the controls to the Time Top. "Let me out!" he demanded. "I'll make the duck fry like spit of a griddle!" seethed the rat, watching as sparks of electricty zapped back and forth between his thumb and index finger.

Quackerjack beamed at the idea, but knew that wouldn't be the best of ideas. He stood and went to Megavolt, wrapping his arm around the rodent's shoulders and giving him a an evil smirk. "No, no, we can't do that! Wouldn't it be better if you could go into the future and come back with a solar powered laser gun to finish him off!?"

Megavolt had to admit that the offer was tempting. It would be a lot more fun to finish off the Masked Mallard that way. Megavolt nodded as Quackerjack giggled and they both looked at the controls, turning on the Time Top.

--

It didn't seem like much had happened. Though it did feel as though an earthquake had shook the Time Top. But the ride had been so brief, Megavolt was unsure if the ride even took place as they both popped their heads out of the Time Top.

"Wow, was that an earthquake!?" asked Megavolt, dazed as he looked around. Quackerjack pushed him aside.

"Who cares! We have to get to the Toy Factory as soon as possible!!" he squealed. Megavolt groaned at the thought of going to the Toy Store. Why go there when he could simply stay here and look at the progress of this magnificent electric generator that was in front of him instead. Of course, when they both decided to take a vote, the jester had won. Mr. Banana Brain always chose with Quackerjack it seemed.

But the two villains immediatly knew something was wrong when an average day citizen ran up to them and started rambling about not doing something. The man seemed terrified. He wore a business suit and had a brief case, as though he had just left his office. The two villains looked at each other, confused. It was then that a rumbling sound could be heard and the man hid behind their legs, saying something about, "Too late."

Megavolt and Quackerjack didn't waste time in hiding, leaving the poor man to fend for themselves as they hid in trashcans. It was then that they met DarkWarrior Duck. They were astounded to see what the Masked Mallard now did with jaywalkers. They didn't want to even think about what he did to actual criminals like themselves.

Their breath could be seen as they quickly walked down the sidewalk, intending on getting back to the Time Top as soon as possible. Megavolt wrapped his arms around himself, chilly from the cold air. Quackerjack noticed and grinned. "Cold, Megsy?" His voice was a whisper, but a squeaky one. Megavolt could tell he was still shaken by what they had seen moments ago by DarkWarrior Duck.

Megavolt shrugged indifferently. "A bit" he sniffed airily. Before he knew it, colorful sleeves were around Megavolt as they continued to walk as Quackerjack attempted to keep him warm.

"My jester outfit always keeps me warm. But a rubber suit doesn't so much, I guess." he whispered into the rodent's ear. Megavolt was about to say thank you when a large metalic, purple duck head floated just above them.

"Scanning." it said. Quackerjack's grip on Megavolt became tighter as they stopped, staring up at it with caution. "Confirmed. Fearsome Five Villain: Quackerjack. Crazed ex-Toymaker. Once known as Micheal Bell. Also, Fearsome Five Villain: Megavolt. Crazed Electrical Rodent. Once known as Elmo Sputterspark. Capture and Suspend. Capture and Suspend."

Despite the situation, Quackerjack couldn't help but note into Megavolt's ear, "You'll notice the word 'crazed' is used in both our descriptions."

"Who the hell is Elmo!?" demanded Megavolt cuiously, ignoring the jester's comment.. Just as the words left his mouth, more of the metalic duck heads swarmed around them. Letting go a Megavolt, Quackerjack spun around and eyed them catiously. "Grr...Had we just stayed at the Time Top..." muttered Megavolt angrily.

Quackerjack was about to retaliate when the main Duck Head spoke again. "You two have been charged for parking in a no-parking zone."

"Oooh...you parked the Time Top in a no-parking zone!!" hissed Megavolt as the jester, who was behind him.

"How was _**I**_ supposed to know that!?" squeaked the jester heatedly. They each stepped backward, their backs meeting. The jester, being several inches taller than Megavolt, looked back and slightly downward and at the rodent. "Now what?" he asked frantically, remembering what had happened with the jaywalker.

Megavolt gulped. It was then that one of the Duck Heads grabbed Megavolt quicklyby the arm with one of its robotic arms that appeared from below its beak. Megavolt jumped at the touch, trying to get the robotic arm off of him. "Get it off! Get it off!" he screeched. Quackerjack turned around and was about to help him when another arm grabbed Megavolt's other arm and started pulling him upward. Megavolt kicked his legs back and forth as they left the ground.

"Hey!! You stop that right now!! Bring me back my Megsy!!" hollered Quackerjack angrily. He was about to try and jump up to grab Megavolt's foot, which was now high in the air, when two robotic arms grabbed at him and did the same thing.

Both villains were now up in the air, kicking and shouting out, trying to get lose.

"You stupid robots don't play fair!! This is why I hate technology!! If it isn't used for proper games, its no fun!!" rambled on Quackerjack, half scared, half angry.

"I don't think that is what you should be worried about, Quacky" groaned Megavolt. Quackerjack looked over to see what the rodent met when his eyes met the destination that they Duck Heads were taking them. In front of them stood the tall and looming jail house.

--

The room was dark, for there was very little light coming in through the barred window. It didn't help that it was nighttime out, and therefore the only light coming in was the moonlight. Strangely though, in this horrifying future, the moonlight didn't appear to be as bright and shining as it should.

Quackerjack brought out Mr. Banana Brain and sat him on his shoulder as he sat against the cold brick wall. Megavolt was sitting beside him, looking curiously at all the other 'criminals' in the large room with them. Somany average day citizens were inside the large cell room with them. There was even an elderly woman in a rocking chair in with them.

This was nothing like the jail time the two of them had spent in before. This was just plain madness. Even they could tell that Darkwing, no, DarkWarrior, had lost his mind with his crime fighting.

Megavolt looked down into his lap and shuffled his feet on the floor. "Well, now what Einstein? This was your idea" he asked quietly, not trying very hard to keephis anger hidden.

Quackerjack glanced at him through the corner of his eye, a frown on his beak. He grabbed Mr. Banana Brain. "You think of something, you ignorant wank" said the doll.

Megavolt growled at the doll, giving Quackerjack a shove in the ribs with his elbow. Quackerjack retaliated by doing the same thing, which made Megavolthiss in pain. Quackerjack's eyes widened as he remembered his friend's injury. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Are not" hissed Megavolt, crossing his arms and ignoring the pain.

The two continued to ignore each other until the red-headed girl came in, along with the the large duck who looked like an ex-pilot. Quackerjack didn't pay much attention to them as they talked amongst themselves near the barred window. He was looking towards Megavolt, who was standing beside him, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

He frowned. He hated the fact that Megavolt was angry with him, but the damn rodent was blaming this whole situation on him!!

"Megsy..." he whispered to the other villain. Megavolt tried to act as though he didn't want to listen, but Quackerjack could tell he was. "I'm sorry..."

Megavolt shuffled his feet a bit, not saying anything. He glanced over and saw that the red headed girl was getting upset about something. She had a lot of spirit, he could tell.

"Hey! Quackerjack!!" came the girl's voice. Quackerjack stepped away a bit from his apology and looked at the girl. "Do you happen to still have any of those toy teeth of yours?"

Quackerjack frowned, pulling down on his hat. "No...They took away all my toys just after draining Megavolt's battery..."

Megavolt huffed angrily at this. It was then that the eldery woman in the rocking chair spoke up. "Would these work?" she asked Quackerjack and Gosalyn. They both blinked at her as she pulled out her teeth.

Immediatly, Quackerjack set to work, brining out little wind up peices and sticking them into the four pairs of teeth the woman had on her. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, seeing as he was a pro at making them. It was just slightly different, since this time, they were real.

As Quackerjack struggled to get the metal peice into them, Megavolt knelt down beside Quackerjack, who was crouched on the floor, and gently rubbed his nose into the jester's neck. This made Quackerjack shiver, and almost loose his balance. He quickly looked over at Megavolt in question. "What was that for!?" he asked quietly.

Megavolt didn't reply at first, just watched as Quackerjack continued to work on the teeth. "I've been thinking..."

"Hard to do that, isn't it?" asked Quackerjack lightly.

"Yeah, it is..." nodded Megavolt in agreement. Quackerjack grinned widely. Megavolt cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, like I was saying, I've been thinking that...maybe the idea of...you and me...isn't so bad.."

Quackerjack perked up immediatly at this. He looked at Megavolt happily. "Really!?" Megavolt nodded. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, a few things. First, the sight of you being taken away by those stupid mechanical duck heads. And the thought of being in a fight with you" he stopped as Gosalyn came and grabbed the toy teeth that were finished and placed them at the bar doors, where the toy teeth immediatly started chewing away at the bars.

Megavolt wasn't able to continue as the two of them quickly stood and everyone in the cell made a break for it. Quackerjack grabbed Megavolt's hand as they ran through the doors of the jail house and outside in a fenced area. A jolt of electricty shot through his hand as Megavolt squezzed it ever so much. He was really starting to get used to being shocked all the time. And he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Megavolt yelped when they knew there was no where else to go. They were now in a fenced in area just outside the jailhouse. Gosalyn and Launchpad weren't too far away from them. Considering the situation, the day was quite nice. It was a bright day with a blue sky. But no one noticed as all the systems and alarms alerted DarkWarrior Duck that his prisoners had escaped.

The two villains watched anxiously as the demented duck came closer to them. "Take this!!" called out Megavolt, trying to shoot as much electricty as he could. It wasn't much, since his battery was drained but it was enough to make Darkwarrior dodge it.

"That won't help you much, Sparky" growled DarkWarrior. He looked over and saw a hose. Grabbing it quickly, he shot water towards the rodent, who shorted out with a cry. It was then that DarkWarrior became distracted and the two of them saw their chance to run to the Time Top.

Megavolt stopped though. "What about the girl!? She accidently came with us! We shouldn't leave her!"

Quackerjack stopped as well and looked at him with a confused expression. "Megs, we're villians, we don't care..."

Megavolt put his hands on his hips and stared at his lover. "Quacky.."

"Fine, we'll wait..." They both looked over and saw that Gosalyn was about to be pulverised by DarkWarrior, but winced when Launchpad hit him with a large pan. "Ooh...That had to hurt..." moaned Quackerjack.

--

It was nice to know that they were back in their own time. Gosalyn immediatly bounced out of the Time Top before Quackerjack or Megavolt could do anything. It was then that the two villains were finally able to get some peace. After getting away from Darkwing Duck again. When they first saw him appear, they assumed it was still DarkWarrior, unsure if their second time trip had worked. But they still managed to get away.

They were now back in Megavolt's Lighthouse, the Time Top parked outside. Megavolt took off his electric plug hat and scratched his head, exhausted. "I don't know about you, Quacky, but I'm beat..." he sighed.

Quackerjack nodded. He heated to admit that he was tired, but this time he couldn't help but. He brought out Mr. Banana Brain. "Me too, Stu."

Quackerjack sat down on Megavolt's beat up couch, Megavolt joining him a moment later. "Oh, Megs, what is it that you were trying to say, back before we broke out of the jail house?"

Megavolt wracked his brain and tried to remember the conversation that they had had. "Ummm...I'm not sure..." Quackerjack gave him a pleading look and Megavolt decided to try a little harder in remembering. "Oh, right. I was just saying that, the reasons I think that I changed my mind about...us...is because I hated the thought of you being mad at me. I...know we always hated each other before and have always fought, but this time, I hated the thought of being mad at you..."

Quackerjack nodded. "Guess St. Canard is going to have double trouble these days, what with us ebing all chaotic and together..."

Megavolt grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah..." He blinked. "Hey, I think I have an idea of what we could do..."

"Oh...?"

"It invloves a large electric gun and a lot of explosions..."

"Oh, goodie!!" giggled Quackerjack, clapping his hands together. Before Megavolt could move another inch, Quackerjack grabbed him around the waist and lunged into him, making him fall back into the couch. He smiled, hugging Quackerjack back. Yeah, it was weird and demented, but, honestly, what part of their lives wasn't demented or weird? Hmm? The two of them snuggled together for the rest of the night.

End

--

Author's Note: OMG!! I finally updated this story!! And I must say, I am not at ALL proud of this chapter. I totally did it last minute in hopes to get it updated. I really don't know if this is the end. Unless I can think of some more ideas...I honestly think this is the end of this story...So sorry. But I hope to have some other stories coming soon.

Thank you for being there for me and reviewing. Again, sorry the ending may have seemed rushed, but at least I updated it. Be gentle.


End file.
